A detonator (or blasting cap) is a device that has been specifically designed to initiate detonation of a separate, larger charge of secondary explosive. Detonators are commonly used in a broad range of commercial operations in which explosives charges are detonated, including mining and quarrying and seismic exploration. Conventional thinking has been that the use of detonators is essential to implementation of such operations. However, this brings with it considerations as to chain of supply, security and safety.
Against this background it would be desirable to provide a system for initiating an explosives charge that does not rely on the use of detonators. The present invention seeks to provide such a system.